The Olympian Chronicles
by z dream
Summary: Susan Pevensie has just lost everything. But can Rachel Elizbeth Dare and her demigod friends be the answer to her prayers? Or is Susan going to cause more trouble than she's worth? Perhaps not for Luke...
1. Chapter 1

Susan's POV

21 was the worst year of my life….and it still is. I gazed out the plane window to see the miles of white fluffy clouds. I wondered if they always looked this way, even 70 years back. No. I couldn't think about that. It would probably ruin my stroke of good luck somehow.

"We are now flying over New York. We hope you enjoyed your flight, and thank you for flying Jet Blue," the flight attendant said far too happily. I took another sip of water to calm my nerves. The woman who hired me probably won't like me very much if I vomit on her after stepping off the plane. I glanced around, thankful for the empty seat next to me. The turbulence of the plane along with my apprehension made for a very, _very _bad combination. The advances in technology are so mind blowing, so amazing, and so confusing. When my employer told me I was to be 'flying' to New York, I half expected her to either give me a pair of wings or to be on a fighter plane. Not this…I don't know what to call it. I'm just hoping that technical skills aren't expected of me.

Then again, would an au pair need to know that? Certainly times have changed, but would it really be to that extent? A picture of the seat belt illuminated above me.

"Please put on your seat belts. We are about to land." Swallowing hard and taking deep slow breaths, I prayed for all I was worth.

Rachel's POV

Today was the day I was getting a new 'au pair'….oh, joy. Like I needed one! My parents are just getting me one because they're afraid I'm getting 'rebellious' and that I need 'encouraging supervision'. I could practically hear my mom say, "Rachel! Stop being so melodramatic! I'm sure you'll get along with Ms. Pevensie just fine." Oh, _please_! I've handled demons and demigods but I seriously don't think I could handle someone ruining my summer. For the past hour, I've been stuck with my chauffer in traffic because my parents wanted me meet her as soon as possible (a first impression thing or whatever), but they weren't even here themselves! Not like that was new or anything. After half an excruciating hour more, the limo came to a stop.

"Ms. Dare," Jed said, tipping his hat as he held the door open. I smiled. Jed was probably one of those closer to me on the staff. We stepped through the automatic door and entered a crowd filled with teary good byes, joyous reunions, and savvy business people. Needless to say, I felt totally out of place. I didn't even know who I was looking for! Luckily, Jed did; so all I had to do was follow him through the dense, buzzing crowd. In ten minutes or so, Jed led me face to face with my new au pair. And, to say the least, she was the last thing I expected.

"Hello, I'm Susan Pevensie. It's a pleasure to meet you," she said with a British accent, holding out her hand to Jed and me. Jed shook it promptly, but I was a bit more hesitant. The protective old lady who smiled a lot and smelled like Lysol that I had imagined was far from the person who stood in front of me. I even glanced around to make sure we had the right person. Susan definitely wasn't that old lady; in fact, she wasn't an old lady at all. She was a gorgeous black- haired, blue-eyed 21-year-old. Only she seemed sort of depressed and could only manage a week smile. And even though she was only wearing a plain white t-shirt, gladiator sandals, and those dressy pants my mom sometimes wore she attracted a fair amount of attention from most of the guys.

"So, shall we go?" she asked Jed, who nodded in response. While we were heading out of the airport, my head swarmed with questions. Did my parents personally choose her like they said they did? Was she one of those wild, party animal types who could act really well? No, probably not I thought glancing at her again. In the limo I sat with Susan, who really said nothing at all, which was okay with me since I didn't feel like talking much either. This was going to be a long summer….


	2. Chapter 2 The Goddess

**Okay, i know what your all thinking. Why did she delete the first version of this? (well those who read this story in its original version) well the plot was getting awkward and there was no way i could've ended it as it planned. so i edited it and searched though my brain again for my original ideas. and ta-da! The Olympian Chronicles 0.4 Hope u enjoy this better than the orginial!**

* * *

><p>Eris' POV<p>

"Dionysus, how do you tolerate this?" I asked him while lounging in a chair in that infernal barn, or 'Big House' as the campers call it.

"I'm not sure myself," Dionysus replied haughtily. I smirked. He always was one of those few Olympians I could tolerate. "So, Eris, may I ask what brings the Goddess of Chaos to this damned camp?" asked leaning back in his chair and choking down a sip of his Coke. I can only imagine how much he craves alcohol.

"I have invested….interest," I replied nonchalantly.

"How so?" he sighed in a bored sort of way, but I knew I had his attention.

"The Titan Lord will be coming soon." His eyebrows shot up at this. I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry, my beau may be on his side but I'm not."

"Why?" he asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowing.

"Two simple reasons, really: the first being that I have a certain fondness for the children of Hermes, and he second being that things are soon to become very, very interesting on this side of battle." Oh, would it ever.

"I suppose this has something to do with your recent travels to Paris." I nod ever so slightly. It's a true wonder how people can underestimate the drunk's intelligence, perhaps that's why I told him more than I should have.

"You remember my _dear sweet niece_," I said, my words dripping sarcasm.

"Who could forget?" Dionysus chuckled.

"And as you know I always get revenge on those who scorn me," I continued as he nodded in amused agreement, "Well, I'm about to get even in the ultimate way, along with making a little arrangement with Aphrodite on the side."

"Well this indefinitely guarantees an interesting turn of events, I supposed," he said calmly, but I knew we had an unspoken deal. Everything was going according to plan.


	3. Chapter 3 A New Life

**Please R & R and i hope u all enjoy the story so far. but here's something u might have already thought so i'm just going to confirm it: Eris has to do with almost _everything...almost..._**

* * *

><p>Susan's POV<p>

The car ride was an utterly silent one. But it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be considering I didn't know what a limo was. After two hours, we finally reached are destination. Gates opened before us led into a courtyard, so to speak, that had stone pavement in elegant patterns. There were flowers and plants lining the circumference and three fountains in the middle of the courtyard. It wasn't difficult to see that Rachel had a charmed life, and it somewhat reminded me of- no! I promised myself I wouldn't think of it.

Rachel and I stepped out of the car.

"Welcome to the Dare summer home," Jed said with flourish through the window as he drove away. I watched the limo until it was out of sight as he drove around a corner.

"Summer home?" I asked Rachel.

"Well, this summer anyways," Rachel replied with a shrug. Stepping inside, I saw servants, caters, and the like scurrying about the place. I raised my eyes and had to tilt my head up to get a view of the immense ceiling where a huge crystal chandelier against a light blue and gold mural backdrop. When my gaze found Rachel, I saw that she was staring at me, as if she was trying to figure out what I was thinking.

"Come on," Rachel said finally, "I'll give you a tour." It was a start. I smiled.

"Alright," I said, "where do we begin?" I was given a tour of the state-of-the-art kitchen, the theater, the pool, and every other amenity you under the sun. I was even showed to my room, where I just tossed my luggage in. Lastly, she showed me her room.

Covered painting and scattered boxes revealed that she was still settling in. That made two of us. Even though most of the paintings were covered, one that was propped up on an easel was not. The easel stood by a bay window that offered a breath-taking view of the gardens. But it was the picture of the fawns that caught my eye. They were playing the reed pipes; I could practically hear them playing the Narnian lullaby Lucy- No! I was doing it again! I wouldn't think about it. I wouldn't think about it. I wouldn't-

"Like the picture?" Rachel asked, pride evident in her voice.

"Um, yes. Those….creatures-"

"Satyrs."

"I beg your pardon?" I asked, baffled.

"Satyrs," looking at her picture, not me. "That's what those 'creatures' are called."

"Oh," I mumbled, "but I do like the picture. What inspired you to draw it?"

"Nothing," she shrugged tensely. "Maybe we should go to your room and unpack. I'll help."

"No!" I said far too quickly and loudly, "I-I mean, I'd rather unpack myself." Groaning inwardly, I could only hope I sounded a bit more composed. "So," I asked trying to change the subject, "Tell me about yourself."

"What'd you wanna know?" Good question. I might as well start with the basics.

"Do you have any, uh, siblings?"

"No."

"How do you like school?"

"I don't." The simple questions continued as well as the terse answers. Although, it did pass time and it did loosen some tension. At least I found out a few things about her, even though I still didn't know anything substantial. But just as I was leaving the room, Rachel blurted out, "Do you want to go shopping tomorrow?" Immediately, she shrunk back after saying it, as if she was embarrassed.

"I would be honored," I smile. She smiled back, relieved. And so I closed the door behind me. It took me a few wrong turns and asking directions from a few of the other servants, but I found my room. It was in the lower level of the home (only a few other servants actually lived with the Dares). This time I got a good look at it. It definitely wasn't grand, but it was private luckily, due to the fact that I wouldn't have a room mate. The room was a light but dull beige and was furnished with little more than a desk, bed, and dresser. But I had a closet and a private bathroom, which no matter how small, was still better than I could've hope.

I lifted my suitcase that I had tossed on the floor earlier onto the bed. Now that I was alone, I felt I could let all my thoughts flow. This home reminds me of Cair Parvel in Narnia, probably because of its grandeur. And Rachel's smile reminds me of Edmund's. And as I was unpacking my bag, tears started to flow. Pictures of my family, some of their favorite books, and my horn brought back so many memories and feelings. Why me? Why did this happen? How could I have let everything fall apart the way it did? The worst part of the whole situation would be that, in the last hours that I saw them, I was a traitor….now I can't take anything back or reverse it. I would do _anything _to prove…..to take back….to-to….I don't know! It all seemed so hopeless.

"Oh, great," I thought as I wiped tears away, "I'm being as melodramatic as Peter and Edmund used to be." After I put whatever few belongings I had away, I fell asleep in my bed almost instantly. But whether it was from exhaustion or being overwhelmed was anyone's guess. Today was good, so tomorrow was bound to be better….right?


	4. Chapter 4  A Date with Destiny

**Sorry it took me SO long to update! But i will redeem myself! *audience cheering in backround* anyways, hope this makes up for it! **

"Susan….Susan…." I heard in from a distance, "Susan!" My eyes instantly opened to find Rachel in front of me. "Come on! Remember you said that we were going shopping today." I glanced at the clock on the nightstand next to my bed. It was only 6:00 A.M.

Taking a deep breath and closing my eyelids I mumbled, "Why so early?"

"Do you think we'll be able to get to all of the stores if we wake up late? Plus, we have to get through traffic. We'll be taking the metro but we have to drive there first!" she said with far too much enthusiasm this early in the morning. After much grumbled from me and much goading from Rachel, I dragged myself out of bed and got ready. Since I had to get rid of most of my 70-year out dated wardrobe, I asked Ms. Dare for and advance which she was kind enough to give. Unfortunately, I really don't know what is considered 'stylish' so I settled on mostly 't-shirts'. Today, I settled for a light pink one and 'jeans'.

"Ready to go?" thankfully was the only think Rachel said. Judging by the expression on her face when she saw me, she probably thought I truly _needed _to go shopping….she's probably right as well.

Rachel's POV

This shopping trip seemed necessary after I saw what Susan came downstairs in. I realized she didn't have much else besides plain t-shirts. Why else would she wear what she did?

"So, do you want to eat here or on the go?" I asked.

"It truly doesn't matter, really," she said, standing with perfect posture and hands at her side. Damn. No wonder my mom asked her to be my 'au pair'. Susan is as stiff as iron.

"Why do you stand like that, and speak like that?"

"Like what?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowing. Wow. She really didn't notice. Just as I was about to open my mouth and tell her that she sounded like she was from the 19th century, I got a good look at her face. Face radiant, even with no makeup, and, even though her spine was straight as a rod, her shoulders were totally relaxed. Why should I try to change her?

"Nothing," I sighed, then seeing her concerned look, I perked up. "Ready to go?" She nodded.

The next thing I know, it's 10 A.M. and we're standing around waiting for our coffee at Starbucks with four bags in each of our hands.

"I wonder what's taking them so long," she said. Just as I was about to say something back, a totally hot tall, brown-haired college guy came off the line. And stood right next to us, his eyes landed on Susan more than once.

"Hey," he said shyly.

"Hello," she said back causally, almost as if she didn't care. _Almost_.

"I'm Alex," he said holding out his hand.

"Susan," she replied shaking his hand, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Do you go to college around here?" he asked, in my opinion, a bit hopefully.

"No, actually I don't…but I do live close to the city," she said quickly after seeing Pretty Boy's face drop a little.

"How long have you lived here?"

"Only recently."

"Then maybe I could show you the local sights sometimes, like maybe tomorrow night at seven?" He flashed a gorgeous Hollywood-worthy smile. It was going great, but Susan looked reluctant. She was going to screw it up! So, being the great friend that I am, I gave her a kick in the ankle before she could even start to say the _n_ in _no_.

Giving a small jump she blurted, "Why not?" Pretty Boy's face lit up so much that I thought I was going to have to wear shades.

"Carmel frappuccino," the lady behind the counter said hurriedly, setting the coffee down on the counter in front of us. Alex grabbed the cup and a straw.

"Cool. Then I'll meet you here tomorrow night." Then, he left. I shot Susan an I-told-you-so look. She just blushed and then focused on her shoes.

"Well," I said, "we better do some more shopping." Her blush became deeper and I knew that was, in one way or another, an agreement.

* * *

><p>Alex's POV<p>

Foolish mortal. My master had a strange request, but I always obey...

* * *

><p>"That was a great shopping trip," I said hanging up my new outfits in my closet, "I found some great pieces, but, best of all, you found what you're gonna wear tomorrow night on your date." I turned around just in time to see Susan blush crimson red. "Hey, what gives? You shouldn't be nervous at all. Aren't you British? Aren't all British people born with the smooth-as-ice gene?" She smiled.<p>

"Why, of course!" she laughed, but then, in a more serious tone added, "But do you suppose that'll be enough for me? I mean, I haven't been on a date in ages."

"What's there to be worried about?" I assured her. We talked and joked around for a few hours more, though it didn't seem like it. Time seemed to fly and we were both surprised when the clock read 11:40 P.M.

"Well, we better get some rest," Susan said, closing the door, "Goodnight, Rachel!"

"Night, Susan!" I called after her.


	5. Chapter 5 More to the Plan

**Sorry I haven't posted in so long! **

* * *

><p>"What are you up to, Eris?" he asked. She didn't turn. There was no need. She knew who he was, and the tone in his voice only confirmed the amusement she supposed he would have seeing her stooped over the looking glass. Eris smirked.<p>

"Don't feign ignorance, darling," she said slyly, "it's not an attractive feature in a man." He laughed.

"How does your plan fare? Has my minion been of good service to you?" he said his arms around her torso. He was trying to charm her into revealing more than she had to him. He was going to be disappointed.

"It is too soon to tell. But the mortal girls are separated. And the Pevensie girl is being swept away as we speak. Pity how easily young hearts break…"

"But, why her?" he asked, leaning his head on her shoulder.

"Because, nothing hurts more than failure…except if it's for a second time."


	6. Chapter 6 Charn

Eris' POV

In Earth's Mortal World, it was during the Crusades. In Charn, it was during the Crowning Ceremony of King Erasmus, father of Jadis and Minah. So of course, they through a party. And everyone knows how much I love parties. I just hate it when I'm not invited.

"Erasmus, darling, how do you do?" I asked in my most charming voice. The King had a sweet spot for lil' ol' me. He was in his fitting room, having his regal fleece cape being put on him. But at the sound of my voice he straightened, probably trying to impress me.

"Eris! I was not expecting you." He didn't turn around, but his eyes were drinking in the reflection of my beauty in the mirror he faced.

"Of course you weren't expecting me. _You didn't invite me_." I let those words soak in a bit of bitter sweetness. But that fool didn't get the message.

"Oh, well, do forgive me. I was just so busy with preparations and all." If he thought he was busy then, he didn't see what was coming.

"Well, it's alright. The important thing is the celebration of the beginning of your reign. Although, I do wonder..."

"What?" I looked at his reflection in the mirror. He still had a _bored,_ **_indifferent_** expression on his face, like he forgot what I was capable of. A word of wise advice to all: arrogance comes with a hefty price tag.

"Though I wish you a long and prosperous reign, I do wonder, who will be your heir?"

"I will, of course," a solemn voice came from one of the chairs along the wall. A chair that was seated by a fair girl with strong and proud features. But the father didn't even bat an eyelash, didn't notice a thing. Perfect...

"Yes, I'll decide between you and your sister eventually."

It was unbelievable how many years he would say that excuse. Even on his deathbed, he supposed that he was above the boat ride that all must take to Hades, he supposed he was equal to the Immortals... the fool.

But apparently, foolishness ran in the family. For when I strictly ordered Jadis not to use the Deplorable Word-the word that she would use to defeat her sister in their war over the thorn _even though it would destroy every living organism there besides herself-_she used it anyways! Can't the Royal Family of Charn hear properly?

"What were you hoping to accomplish?" I asked her. She didn't turn around. She just stood there on the balcony, hovering over a city where no bodies, no moss, and no insects were present under the aging red sun.

"I have won. Didn't I?" she replied. I shook my head.

"You have lost, and in more ways than one!" She turned around at this, **and she had a smirk on her face. **

"My son was in Charn when you uttered the Word, which I deliberately ordered you not to."

"No one orders me."

"We'll see about that." That was the moment when I vowed revenge on Jadis.

And I always keep a promise.


	7. Chapter 7 True Colors

**Nico di Angelo's POV**

There were weirder things that have happened to me than being chased into Central Park by a demon. I just couldn't think of any at that moment. I didn't think that it was strange that the harpy was only dodging my blows and not making any strikes of her own. I didn't find it strange that I was driven to Central Park, or that I caught sight of a couple walking through the park at a particular moment. But I did notice something about that couple was odd...

* * *

><p><strong>Susan's POV<strong>

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, really," I gasped in between laughs. We were walking through Central Park, and the moon was full and bright, and it didn't matter that there were no clouds in the sky because I was floating on air. This date was far better than I could've imagined. He always knew the right thing to say, and from the start of the date there were no awkward gaps between conversation. I didn't notice how he knew not to ask about my family, or my life in England even when conversation would've naturally steered that way if it was anyone else in the world... All I knew was that he seemed to be the man of my dreams in every way...

Suddenly he stopped, and faced me. I felt something flutter inside, and a tingling in my spine. My eyes fluttered shut as he leaned closer to me... Then, I heard a scream from behind me.

"DON'T!" I opened my eyes and felt my heart stop. Where Alex had been just a moment ago...a creature now stood in his place. A creature who looked like it was made of shadows, dark with a human form and large bat-like wings. I stepped back slowly, unable to run, for some reason.

Then, its face flickered back to the one I knew, Alex's.

"What's wrong?" A boy then jumped on the demon, and was attacking it with some sort of weapon...

"Run!" he screamed. It seemed to be a good piece of advice to follow.

* * *

><p>I didn't know where I was running to or what exactly I was running from, but anywhere but there was good enough. Was that even Alex? No, it couldn't have been. But what if it was?<p>

Not hesitating to find out, I ran into the first safe looking place I saw. An old antiques shop.

To bad it wasn't as safe as it looked...

The glimpse of a faded brick facade and a wrought iron sign that read _Past Treasures _hanging from the front was all that I needed to see to think it was safe. I ran for it, but didn't bother to slow down. Consequently, I nearly barreled into someone as I was charging through the door.

"Oh, pardon me, sir," I said quickly trying to catch my breath. The man just calmly looked back at me. It took me a moment to realize that even though his eyes were on me, they didn't see me.

"It's alright, sometimes it's harder for people to see the blind man than it is for the blind man to see the people," he chucked good naturedly. He had a deep, strong voice, one that didn't quite seem to fit with his rather...slight appearance-not very tall, but rather skinny, with a crop of white hair on his head to match that of his beard. But even so, I found myself unable to draw my eyes away."Ahem, anything I could do for you miss?"

"Oh, no thank you, sir," I said shaking my head, a bit too vigorously (although I supposed he wouldn't have been able to tell) , "I'm just looking around..." Deliberately walking forward to the back of the shop with the intention of hiding myself among the knick-knacks placed on the shelves, my heart nearly stopped beating when from behind me the man spoke.

"Look all you wish, Queen Susan."


	8. Chapter 8 Stories to be told

Susan's POV

"You...you-my." I struggled to formulate words that could even describe my shock. The man simply laughed.

"As I have said before, a blind man can often see more than most give credit for." Thoughtfully, he cocked his head to the side. "I know who you are, mostly because you sound a bit like your sister. Maybe you look like her too. But I wouldn't know-last time I saw her, before I went blind, was many, many years ago." I found myself wishing that I hadn't dismissed Lucy's tales so hurriedly-well, of course I has done that before, ever since the accident, but now seemed like a much more pressing reason. But I didn't dare voice any of my thoughts, at least not yet. I thanked my lucky starts that the man didn't expect me to. "Your sister was quite envious of you for a time, though." He chucked nostalgically. That comment caught me off guard. Were we still talking about Lucy? How could she_ ever_ have been jealous of me?

"I-I beg your pardon...but this is the first I've-" The old man simply waved his hand dismissively.

"Well of course your sister got over it eventually! But we shall share memories another time. Tell me, what are you hiding from?"

* * *

><p>Eris' POV<p>

He was hiding in a closet. Literally. It was actually a bit fun to watch- too bad that I had work to do. But it wouldn't hurt to observe the dream a bit longer.

The mother was babbling on and on, yelling and screaming prophecies of doom. The little blond boy was cowering in the closet, begging for her to stop. A version of Hermes was off to the side, indifferent, chatting with other gods. A few pieces seemed incoherent-the dining pavilion right off the living room with all the campers wearing togas was perhaps the most conspicuous one. But that was to be expected of a dream. Especially Luke Castellan's.

* * *

><p>Nico di Angelo's<p>

I was prepared to battle off the-the-whatever it was more, but something strange happened. In mid-battle, all the demons just _stop_. They practically blew away with the wind. I whirled around, and saw the girl, a shrinking spot in the distance, running as fast as she could. After debating whether or not I should go after her, I made my decision. I was just hoping I could catch up to her.

* * *

><p><strong>sry that I havent updated, but Ive been working on new stories that ive been writing and *sigh*. I've been amazed at how many visitors this stories attracted and Im glad u guys lik the story. Sorry that this chapter may not hav been as long as most of u wouldve hoped but i hope the fact that it had multiple POVs helped. <strong>


	9. Chapter 9 Key to Escape

Nico's POV

I couldn't catch up to the girl. But she ran away, so I'm sure she is fine...unless she's a demigod, then she wouldn't be fine for long...

I sighed. This probably meant I should head back to camp and ask Chiron about it. I could probably get there in an hour or two if I-

I stopped and started to shiver violently. An unexpected cold took hold of me-like when you walk out into a winter night. A strong wind blew so hard I was nearly knocked off my feet. I tried to go against it, but I couldn't fight back. I had to walk in the direction the wind was blowing me towards, which seemed to be deep into Central Park; the closer I got, it seemed to only get colder. The grass was coated with a light frost, and the trees had icicles hanging on some of their branches. The wind blew so fiercely that at some point my eyes began to water, and goosebumps covered my exposed arms. And then it just, _stopped_. I had entered a clearing where everything was deathly still. Snow blanketed the ground and the trees were bare of any leaves. None of the summer nighttime sounds reached here. It was almost like being in the Underworld, minus the whinny souls.

The wind started again, but this time it was gentle and somehow, more chilling. The breeze came from behind and started to cycle and swirl in the middle of the clearing, a huge icicle forming as it spiraled to the ground.

"No, not an icicle," I realized as I stepped closer. "A staff." The breeze stopped once more. The staff seemed to sparkle, even in the dim light. It looked like it was made of ice and silver, and had the most...unique carvings. I mean, they definitely weren't Greek.

"Come," a soft, female voice whispered. "Come." I stepped back, drawing my weapon. (Kids, if an inanimate object starts talking to you, walk away.) The voice laughed a light, almost melodic laugh. "Don't be afraid, my young Prince. I only desire to grant you a wish." I only slightly lowered my weapon. I know what I would wish for if I could... "Time is trouble some, isn't it? But, no matter. If you wish to go back, you need only ask my prince." I put my weapon away, despite my doubt. How could I resist her offer? She seemed so willing to help. So willing to genuinely care. She even reminded me of Bianca.

"What do you want in return?" I asked, a cloud of vapor punctuating my question.

"It is simple Son of Adam, " she said. All of a sudden, the snow around the staff turned to ice. The ice started to trail and form until an ice wall formed between two trees. A pale, ghostly image of a beautiful woman appeared in the ice wall. "I want one drop of blood."

* * *

><p>Susan POV<p>

I ran through the trees as best as I could. A wind kept pushing me back and it was getting harder and harder to fight it. The man's warning echoed in my head.

_'Wait, my Queen.' He tilted his head, raising his hand to silence me. 'There is something greatly amiss.' _The urgency in his eyes frighted me._ 'Go! Run! Back to the park! Stop the boy!' _

He had scurried me out before I could even ask what the bloody hell he was babbling on about. But I had obliged and run as fast I my legs could carry me. I ran faster when I spotted a boy trotting rather strangely towards the trees. That was when I felt _the_ chill. Panic stirred in my chest.

_No no no no no, _I chanted over and over in my head. The sight I stumbled upon, through the frost covered grass and barren trees took the very breath out of me.

The Ice Queen herself luring her next key to escape...


	10. Chapter 10 Pleasure to Meet You

The boy had lifted his iron sword and slashed his palm, opening a shallow gash; he held his hand over her outstretched palm. I tried to run forward, but the wind that pushed me back was so furious, and the chill penetrated so deeply, that it was all I could do to yell.

"NO!" But the drop had fallen—a ruby red drop on pure white. For a moment, everything was deathly, nightmarishly silent.

Then, the Witch stepped forth. Out of the ice wall, her regal form took shape. The chill dug deeper, if even conceivable. "Why aren't I moving?" I asked myself. "Because," I answered, "she's so beautiful." The White Witch hadn't aged in appearance, if anything, she seemed younger. Everything from the grace of her walk to the proud features she bore held one spellbound. Who is invulnerable to such a sight? I can't remember when or how I broke from my stupor, but when I did, I saw she already had her staff in hand and was speaking to the boy. Persuading him. Luring him further.

"Now, my boy, tell me where I am? Of which world? For, I cannot do this without a hero—a brave, strong—"

"No! Don't listen to her!" I shouted as I threw myself at him. By the skin of my teeth—that was the distance by which I was able to avoid the touch of her staff. We scrambled out of the snow quickly, or tried to, rather. The boy still seemed quite dazed.

"Daughter of Eve," Jadis purred, striding after us. "I've waited a _long_ time to see you again. Why would you want to run?" Anyone who believed I would've stayed to be added to her statue collection is obviously touched in the head. Even running as fast as I could, dragging a poorly dressed boy along, mind you, her long legs were still able to keep pace. Her power seemed to be gaining strength here already; flurries were dancing down, descending gently to the ground, all across the block. That's when a terrible wail sounded, and red and blue flashing light were speeding towards us. Jadis was momentarily taken aback.

"Freeze!" The man dressed in black who had stepped out of the white vehicle seemed to catch his breath as his eyes took in the beauty that was the White Witch.

"Do not tell me what to do peasant!" Jadis waved her arm dismissively, but to her dismay, whatever she had expected to happen didn't happen. I didn't get to observe much more than that.I wish I had been able to go the same way as before, to go back to the antique shop. But the vehicle with the flashing lights had blocked that way, and I certainly wasn't about to go back. Instead, when I felt I was far enough and could run no longer, I retreated into an alleyway.

"Oh my gods," the boy breathed as we crouched down behind foul smelling rubbish cans, catching our breath. "What-?"

"We shall discuss details later," I whispered sternly. "For now, we need to find a safe place to hide, preferably a place far away from the park." The boy nodded solemnly.

"I think I know just the place."

* * *

><p>The air was salty, the waves were rocking gently, and the stench of rotting fish nearly suffocated me. One couldn't be persnikity at times such as these; however... "Out of all the area in this city-"<p>

"Have you ever read the Odyssey?" The boy asked this so suddenly, and so casually, that it took a moment for me to comprehend the question.

"A very, very long time ago, but-"

"Think of this as Phaicea."

"I beg your pardon?" The boy gave an exasperated sigh.

"The first half of the epic, Odysseus is retelling his story to the king of Phaicea, a sea-faring kingdom. They were famous for their kindness to those they felt deserved it." Changing tactic in response to my blank expression, he responded rather wearily.

"Look, I'll take you someplace safer and less..._pungent_ tomorrow. I didn't have money for a cab to take us farther. I'll ask Captain Hinius for a loan tomorrow." I nodded, the image of the kind, dapper, gray haired Captain who provided a small cabin for us on his ship surfacing in my mind's eye. In the light of the small lamp in our room, I took the liberty to observe the boy who sat on the other bed across from mine. His skin was tan, but pale, and his thinness made the features on his face all the more sharp. Though, that angular face seemed as if it was at one time softer. I brushed away the sword-I didn't think the explanation he would provide me would suffice nor did I need anymore surprises for the night. I observed his clothing, then. The worn leather of his jacket, and the way the light on the lamp colored his faded blue trousers stirred something in my memory.

"Your the boy who screamed at me in the park!" He raised an eyebrow at me, as if this realization was something rather obvious. Well, I do suppose the sword was a bit of a glaring signal, but, please, I was so tired and baffled and nauseus-it was with relief I was able to answer his next question.

"What's your name?"

"Susan. Susan Pevensie. And yours?"

"Nico di Angelo." I held out my hand. At first, he looked at it the same way Peter looked at Mr. Beaver when he spoke. Then, he hesitantly held out his own hand and gingerly shoot mine. I gave a short laugh.

"A pleasure to meet you, Nico di Angelo."

* * *

><p><strong>1,004 words, and updated ahead of schedule. It would be impossible for me to update all stories at once, so you guys are the first to get the update. hope it was worthwhile<strong>


End file.
